The present invention relates generally to push-button type tuner apparatuses, more particularly to a push-button type tuner apparatus wherein, pushing of a manually operated means causes at least one arm of a two-arm clamping means to undergo resilient rotational displacement in a horizontal plane to clamp a memory member between the two arms, whereby the overall thickness of the tuner apparatus is made small and the memory member is clamped in a stable manner whereby assuring improved tuning accuracy.
In general, push-button type tuner apparatuses known heretofore have been of a construction wherein a slide-plate is provided with a segmental memory piece and a lock plate. The slide-plate is pushed to cause the memory piece to undergo swinging displacement until it makes contact simultaneously with a pair of rods of a rotatable structure and then the lock plate to lock the memory piece thus swung. In these tuner apparatuses, the slide plate and the memory piece are disposed in a vertical plane in relation to the rotatable structure, which gives rise to a difficulty in that the overall thickness of the tuner apparatus becomes rather great.